Jarren
by LinesVinesAndJarrenTimes
Summary: This is a smut fanfic.    Joe Jonas/ Darren Criss.


**THIS IS RATED M.**

**STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. **

_This is a smut fiction that is about Darren Criss and Joe Jonas._

_Alexis and I wrote. This is the first smut fan fiction we have ever produced._

_Alexis wrote Darren's part and I wrote Joe's._

_We hope you enjoy Jarren!roughsex_

* * *

><p>"uh, Thanks again... For everything.. I had fun tonight. Thanks for dinner." Joe said as he stepped out of Darren's Mercedes Benz.<p>

Darren grinned and nodded. 'Not enough 'fun'.' he thought. The Glee cast member wiped the sweat of his palms on his pants. Darren wouldn't consider this night a 'buddies night' but he felt scared to call it a ' date' too. Darren thought for a quick second to gather his thoughts, "Wait..Joe. There's something I wanted to do.."

Joe was halfway across the empty road before turned around, raising an eyebrow, "Like, what?... It's getting late and.." He trailed off. What more could his handsome 'friend' want to do.

Darren panicked, "But.. Please!" he begged, "Just for tonight dude." Darren started to hear his racing heartbeat.

Joe stood in his spot, "For.. Tonight? What's going on tonight, Dare?" Joseph folded his arms.

"There was... something... I wanted to uh...show you.. Somewhere." Darren said halfheartedly. He wasn't exactly sure if that was acceptable. He felt as if he was back in elementary school where he didn't do his homework and he needed an excuse.

Joe starred at the boy in the car, He knew something was wrong, but like the gentlemen he is he replied, "S-Sure, let me just go run and get my jacket..."

Darren watched Joe run back to his apartment. When Joe was out of sight., Darren whispered "YES!" and smiled. What a night this night would turn out to be, Darren thought.

As Joe entered the large living room of his apartment he sighed. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights. He looked at the reflection in the mirror and thought out loud, "Why am I so unattractive?" he opened a drawer to find a $300 bottle of Armani cologne. He smirked at the bottle and sprayed some around the neck and shoulder area. He then quickly applied more mouse to his hair. After the quick treatments he smiled widely and ran to his room, not bothering to turn the lights off. He scanned his closet and found a simple black leather jacket. Perfect. After putting it on, Joe patted his pockets and made sure his iPhone 4 and keys were in them. He sprinted out the door and down the stairs only to hear a faint whistling sound from the direction of Darren's car. "Uhh... Darren?" He said as he approached the car.

Darren turned around and his eyes widened immediately. He liked what he saw "Joe! Glad your back. Hop in!" Darren smiled shyly.

Joe did as he was told. He got comfortable in the car as they drove off. there was a silence. Not awkward and not boring. Just silence. "So... you couldn't get enough of me, huh?" He tried. Darren shifted awkwardly in the leather seat. Joe smirked.

Darren thought to himself "Way to make it obvious, Criss!" He looked at Joe while he was still smirking. He felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

Joe wanted to change the subject but he was so curious as to where Darren was taking him. "Seriously, where are we going at 10 o'clock! This isn't Miami, everything is closed at this time!" And then the car parked. Darren stepped out and motioned Joe to follow. The brunette stepped out of the car and stared at the building, "This is your house..."

Darren smiled. "Yeah, exactly."

Joe has never actually stepped into Darren's house, but he always passed by on his way to the Beat Lab.

"Haha, okay." Joe said following the Glee Cast member up his driveway and into his house. The house was large and interesting. There was a lot of windows, with red curtains. The off- white couches stood out, with the scarlet throw pillows. The house was warm and welcoming with the scent of cinnamon. Joseph nodded as he walked through the hallway, "Nice hous-" He was suddenly cut off. Something warm was pressed to his face. Joe's eyes closed. The Jonas Brother had no clue as to what was going on. Joe managed to open one eye to see the boy kissing him. Joe gasped and stepped back, "Woah! Dude... I'm straight..I-I'm not into this sort of thing.." Joe stood speechless with his mouth agape.

Darren frowned. "Sorry, I lost track of what I was doing.. One drink too many, I guess..." All Darren thought was: "Why did I do that? I bet he thinks I'm some desperate homosexual.." He looked at Joe. "Sorry."

Joe couldn't respond. He couldn't even comprehend anything other than that was the best kiss he ever had, and He has kissed many girls before, even Taylor Swift!

"There's no way, that I like that! I'm straight... But that kiss..." he thought

There was only one way to make sure.

Joe stepped closer, putting his hands on Darren's hips, leaving no space between their bodies And he kissed Darren again.

Darren tried hard not to smile. He took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around Joe's neck, kissing back.

Joe wanted to break away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Darren couldn't resist the urge to go further, he licked Joe's lips looking for an entrance.

Joe groaned at the warm muscle that made it's way in his mouth. He was only running on pure adrenaline. Joe sucked at Darren's tongue. Joe was so turned on. He slid his hands away from Darren's hips and slowly made his way to his crotch, rubbing it gently. He received a moan of satisfaction from Darren.

Darren pulled away as he felt himself getting hard. He pulled Joe closer and slowly starting tugging at the waist of Joe's trademark skinny jeans. He fumbled with the button and slid them down until they were completely off. Darren grinned.

Darren stood up and Joe returned the favor, easily sliding down Darren's Levi jeans. "Why don't we take this to the room."  
>The boys walked to the room in their boxers and shirts. Darren closed the door, and returned to the Jonas Brother. He sucked as his neck and placed his warm hand over Joseph's erection.<p>

Joe moaned as Darren palmed his 7 inch cock through the plaid Joe Boxer, boxers he had on. "Mmm" he hummed. Darren knelt down and began to gently bite the skin of Joe's toned stomach. "Hmmm" Joe groaned and soon enough Darren slid Joe's boxers off with his teeth, revealing his hard erection.

Darren eyed the bobbing erection and dared his hands to reach for the boy's penis. Joe stared, "Suck it." Darren nodded and carefully allowed Joe's hard penis into his mouth. Joe moaned with pleasure. Darren began to suck it slowly.

"Mmm.. Harder.." Joe managed to say as his eyes fluttered to a close. He bit his lip harshly and Darren played around with the head, "R-Right there. D-Dont st-op." he stammered.

Darren agreed. He began to lick his head forcefully. Then stuffing his mouth with it. Joe grabbed a handful of his curls, and forcing his head to bob back and forth. Darren groaned as he began to choke. Joe pulled back and Darren stood up and went back up to Joe's lips he gave them a small bite. "Your turn" he said seductively.

Joe could taste himself on his lips. He smirked as he went down on his knees and pulled off Darren's boxers in one swift motion. He put the large member into his mouth and began to tease Darren by going really slow.

Darren looked down at Joe. "I thought the Jonas Brothers rock harder than that! C'mon" He moaned. "Fasterrr!"

Joe couldn't help but chuckle. He returned to the hard cock and sucked on it. Joe suddenly stopped and smirked, "Do you want me?"

Darren grabbed Joe's face. "Yes, God yes. I want you!" He groaned "If I didn't, would I have came all over-" Darren stopped himself.

Joe raised an eyebrow and he stood up. "Get on the bed." Darren walked and climbed on the bed and bent over on all fours. Joe sat behind him and opened his cheeks up and stared in admiration, "You're so tight!"

Darren turned his head in an awkward angle as he heard a moisture sound. He groaned as he realized it was his tongue. Joe was rimming him. " F-Fuck!" his tongue entered and exited Darren's hole with no problem.

Joe stopped to apply lube to his fingers."Ready...?"

Darren laughed. "I've been ready since I told you to get in my car!" Joe laughed at this. "Fuck me already."

Joe stuck one finger into the semi-tight hole, "Mm, You're okay?" A quick nod was the other boy's response. Joe then added another finger and quickly after a third. "My cock is going to fill you up so good! I'm going to fuck you so hard until you cum and cum and cum again. You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Darren smirked. "Let's see about that.." He let the fingers enter into his hole. "Ahh" Said Darren. "Pretty good for a straight guy.."

Joe smiled as he fingered Darren. Every other thrust he would just barley touch Darren's prostate. "R-Right there.."

Joe removed his wet fingers from his ass. He climbed onto the bed and aligned himself behind Darren. His dick traced his asscrack and slid into the hole. Darren froze and closed his eyes. Joe didn't want to hurt him.

"M-Move.." Darren said, and Joe did.

Darren threw his head back in pleasure and Joe thrusted in and out. Gaining speed and force. "You feel so-So good! So tight. Fuck" he hissed.

"Ugh, this.. feels... really go-od" the hobbit whimpered.

Joe thrusted faster. Holding on to Darren's shoulder, so he could go as deep as possible.

Joe's erection got harder as he thrusted in faster. He breathed deeper as Darren's breathing became shallow. Joe stopped and pulled out. Darren rolled over and laid on his back. Joe grabbed his legs and aligned his cock by his hole. Darren was about to say something but then Joe plunged in and Darren's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby."

"Oh, please baby. It feels so fucking good!" Joe kept going harder this time. Darren's legs were growing weak and he could feel his waist was sore. But the harder Joe got Darren held tighter to the bed sheets. "Oh.. Joe"

Joe would change his speed. Slow. Fast. Slow. Slow. Fast. Turbo. Slow. Turbo.  
>"Say my name." Joe smirked as he heard the moans he was making Darren make.<p>

Darren moaned louder. "Joseph!" It all felt too good! "Damn, you.. are.. such a sex.. G- god!" Darren yelled.

Joe was very close to his orgasm. His thrusts became slower but deeper. "I-I'm s-so clo-se.." Joe closed his eyes as Pre-cum began to drip from the tip of his large member.

Darren threw his back in exhaustion. "Oh my..." He felt the warm substance begin to leak into him. "Joeeeeeee!"

Joe's eyes shut as he screamed, "Oh- Darren, fuck, fuck, s'good..!" Before he knew it his vision blanked out and Darren moaned. Joe opened his eyes to see Darren covered to his neck in his cum. All Joe could do was stare, he kissed the man, "Your turn."

"Fuck.." Darren forced his body to leave Joe's. His legs stung, but who cared? He got a hold of Joe's waist and pushed toward the headboard. He aligned his cock with Joe's hole. "Let's see who's the tight one now?"

Joe squealed, "Fuck! You're going to make me hard again!" Joe could feel the throbbing of his soft cock. "Ugh"

Darren pushed his dick harder into Joseph's virgin tight hole. He tried to thrust but his legs and waist were sore. "Oh, Joe. Your so tight, but I'm still going!" Darren finally started humping with no problem, he went in and out.

Joe screamed, he's never had a dick in him, "F-F- fuck. Give it to me! Harder!" Joe looked back to see Darren admiring how his cock would enter and exit the semi-stretched hole.

"Don't worry about it, Joe. I got this fucker good." He re-entered his cock into the hole. Joe squealed louder. "Not so tight anymore, huh, Joe?" Darren felt his orgasm arriving.

"Fuck yeah. Mmm." Joe said in a raspy voice. Darren pulled out and laid on his back Joe straddled him and sat on his dick riding up and down. "Fu-F-Fuck! DARREN!"

Darren's heartbeat grew faster the more Joe moved. Darren reached towards Joe's hole again and allowed his fingers to enter. His fingers and cock were rubbing against each other; Joe moaned.  
>After that, Darren felt his lips biting Joe's lips.<p>

Joe gasped into the kiss as hot liquid entered his body. Joe shivered and rolled onto his back. The two boys were panting hard, "Wow."

Darren and Joe laid there on the bed. Darren rubbed at his soft member, "Oh, Joe. You're so.. good at that".

Joe rolled over onto his side and looked at Darren. "Thank you. This was fun."

Darren sat up, he placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. "I love you." Joe giggled. "Now put your pants back on. Chris is coming to pick up his Warbler jacket."

Joe smiled and planted a small kiss on Darren's lips, "Love you, too."


End file.
